


A Dragon's Defiance

by Rhaella_Targaryens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaella_Targaryens/pseuds/Rhaella_Targaryens
Summary: It was custom for the first born daughter to marry the first born son- Daena Targaryen knew this from since she could know anything. However, when her brother's dreams and wishes kill him, the wilful dragon finds herself married to her pious second brother and her freedom taken away. But there's one thing that's certain: dragons don't fare well locked away.





	A Dragon's Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was custom for the first born daughter to marry the first born son- Daena Targaryen knew this from since she could know anything. However, when her brother's dreams and wishes kill him, the wilful dragon finds herself married to her pious second brother and her freedom taken away. But there's one thing that's certain: dragons don't fare well locked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be confused, I've been meaning to edit this for a while as one of my reader's pointed out that Aegon had gone along to Dorne with Daeron. Because of that, it meant the original chapter one couldn't really stand on it's own. Editing this was hell and in the end I decided to take the introduction of the first chapter and place it with chapter two and make chapter two chapter one. Confused? Great. 
> 
> For those who have been waiting patiently, you hopefully won't have to wait any longer. I've had writers block and was trying to find the motivation to write this, I then began working on some different other-fandom stuff and this just got pushed right now to the end of the list but hopefully I'll begin to keep on top of it for a few weeks.
> 
> I am off for a month for Christmas but since I've started uni I might go back into the dark but I'll try to leave less of a gap between updates.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new, edited version and yes, I'm sad that I had to cut out the Daena and Aegon bits because they were honestly my favourite parts but hopefully they'll be revised in chapters three and onwards.
> 
> Enjoy, Cece :)

Ever since she was a child, Daena Targaryen had listened to the stories her brother Daeron had told her about Dorne and how he dare conquer it like many of their ancestors had done before them. She'd huddled next to him beneath the covers, falling asleep with her dreams filled of Daeron's quest completed and she his queen- scanning over the kingdoms (Dorne included) which was now theirs to rule.

Yet standing on the balcony now, watching the men load supplies into the ships, Daena can't help but feel sadness at her brother's departure. No matter how many times she's told herself that this is what he's wanted since he first read about the First Conquest of Dorne, part of her feels upset that he was leaving without her.

Not that she hadn't asked to go with him. Out of all her siblings, it was Daeron she loved most, Daeron she was going to marry, Daeron who's queen she was going to be. She'd all but begged Mother, Daeron, even her Uncle Viserys to let her sail to Dorne with him and all of them had said no. _Your place is here_ , they told her. _Let the men do the conquering._ Daena had pouted, refusing to speak to anyone- Daeron included- and going as far to snarl at her younger sister Rhaena when she softly told her that the gods made the men fit to fight and the women fit to wait.

"Daena!" her brother calls, walking up the steps towards her. "Does Mother know you're here?"

The dragon girl glares at that. No, Mother doesn't know that she escaped her embroidery lesson to come here and nobody is going to run off and tell her so.

"I wanted to see my brother off," Daena replies cooly. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Or you wanted to try and sneak into one of the ships and come along," Daeron corrects, a mischievous smile passing across his handsome face. "You forget I know you too well, sister."

Daena turns away at the truth of his statement. She won't lie, it had crossed her mind on the way down here but the moment she got to the harbour, she knew it would be futile- Daeron's men would find her before they even set off for sail.

"When will you be back?" Daena asks, turning to face him again.

She sees her king brother sigh, looking out towards the sea like he so often does when he's in thought. "Soon, sister," he answers, not choosing to look at her as he speaks. "As soon as I can."

It isn't much but it's better than nothing.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A raven arrives a year later.

There had been no word from the king, no rider coming back in his stead. It had been silent. And that silence had filled Daena with dread.

For the past year she'd been telling herself not the believe the rumours that had began floating around- that Daeron Targaryen had failed and he now laid slain in some river, lost in a forever liberal land.

_If he was dead, I'd feel it,_ Daena told herself. Often. Every day.

They're breaking their fast privately; Daena, Mother, her sisters, Baelor, and her cousin Aegon's wife Naerys and their child Daeron, and Uncle Viserys when Grand Maester Munkun knocks on the oaken doors, disturbing the silence.

Uncle invites him in, the Maester's steps muffled by his soft shoes that you wouldn't have known he was there had he not knocked beforehand. He was always kind to the little dragons, never getting angry or frustrated when they misnamed a House or a castle, always worn a warm smile across his seemingly cold-looking face. But it had been his chain, Daena was interested in and once the Maester had told her what each link was for, Daena had asked if she could go be a Maester to which he replied that she needed to stay here and be queen.

The Maester holds a scroll between his hands, the seal broken and Daena's eyes light up at the sight of it, hope filling her more the food in front of her could do. This scroll could be anything, it could be bad news for all she knew but still, she held onto hope that it was from her brother, telling them all he was well and his quest completed.

"From His Grace, the King, my lord hand," Munkun says, handing the scroll over to her uncle.

Daena's heart beats against her chest, grasping onto the hope that the letter brings good news, believes the letter brings good news.

"What does it say?" Mother asks, standing from her chair and fidgeting with her hands. Seems as though she wants good news too.

"Our king has conquered Dorne," Uncle says, an essence of a smile across his lips as he hands the scroll over to Mother. "And is returning home."

Relief floods through the princess. Daeron was alive and coming home. A full smile breaks across Daena's face, echoed by Elaena and even Rhaena manages to look somewhat happy. She hears Naerys' exclaim of _Oh, isn't this wonderful,_ and Baelor looks too deep in pray to care what's going on.

"He's coming home," Daena says, not really believing the words. She turns to her mother then. "Does that mean we'll get married now?"

"Soon, Daena," Mother says, giving the scroll back to the Maester, her own smile spreading across her face. "Let your brother come home first."

The news of Daeron's return sets Daena into a good mood, that much so that she even goes to her embroidery lesson without a fuss.

.:.:.:.:.:.

They wait on the harbour. It's a small ceremony, only those that were at beakfast this morning with an added bonus of the Kingsguard and Maester Munkun. Daena stands next to Elaena, the princess' eyes never leaving the sea in front of them as she waits for her brother's ship to come into view.

Elaena also hasn't taken her eyes off the water, Daena notes. The eight year old clutches her dragon egg tightly- something Daena's only ever seen her do when she's scared or nervous- and for a second, it has the older girl frowning, and wondering question of just what exactly could Elaena be nervous or frightened of?

All that dissolves however when she catches first sight of the ships. It's black sail and three-headed red dragon sigil drifting towards them.

As the ships sail closer, they catch sight of Daeron standing at the bow, divest of his armour and wearing a simple black tunic.

The ship docks and the knights rush to help their king down from the vessel. She hears Elaena let out a breath at the sight of their other cousin- Ser Alyn Valeryon- disembarking the ship after Daeron. Daena, however, only has eyes for Daeron. He's alive and back where he belongs. Where he should stay forever.

The princess finds herself frowning as Daeron approaches closer. It's only been a year since she last saw him but the conquest had made him age. He was no longer the clean-shaven boy king that left. He was now a ragged man, wise from war, and dark circles around his eyes. He wasn't the Daeron Daena once knew but he was the Daeron she was now going to marry and that was enough.

"Your Grace," Mother courtesies. It's for show, Daena knows, but still, it's strange to hear Mother address Daeron so. She wonders if it's also strange for Mother, too.

"Mother." A smile cracks across the king's face as he embraces their mother.

"We've prepared to welcoming feast for you, Your Grace," Uncle Viserys says once he and Mother have parted. "And a tourney shall be held tomorrow."

Her brother grimaces at that. "Later," the boy king says. "I'd like to rest and wash beforehand."

"Of course, Your Grace." Their uncle nods, leaving with one of his own guards. Daeron goes to follow before Mother is stopping him.

"Someone's been waiting for your arrival for a very long time," she says and Daena watches her nod towards her. "Rhaena, Elaena!" Mother calls before walking the same way Uncle had just done. Her sisters walk past her, welcoming Daeron with a quick _Welcome back, Your Grace_ before scurrying after Mother, Elaena catching one final took at Ser Alyn.

"Daena," Daeron greets and the girl smiles, though she no longer feels happy.

She'd expected more. It's been a year since they last saw each other, they were going to get married soon, they loved each other- maybe not as man and wife but at least as siblings. There's supposed to be more than this.

"I brought you back a present," he says. At that, Ser Alyn perks up, understanding just what the 'present' is and running over to the luggage splayed out on the floor. Daena watches him fumble around the bags, frowning as she wonders just what this present is. Finally, Alyn finds the right one, _Ah_ -ing and running back over to the siblings, handing it to Daeron.

"It isn't much," Daeron says, opening the bag and pulling out the present. Daena's eyes widen at the sight of it. A weapon, the present is, and she instantly recognises which one: a Dornish short recurved bow. Her lips quip up at the ends, all disappointment at being seen to last gone.

She takes the bow, her finger smoothing down the cool bronze curve. completely enthralled by it.

"Mother probably won't like it, but perhaps if you tell her you'll learn how to use it, she'll come around."

Daena rips her gaze off the bow. "Will you teach me?"

"Mayhaps, sister. When I have the time."

Daena nods, her eyes falling back onto the bow. "When we're married."

She doesn't see the forced smile Daeron pastes onto his face. Neither does she hear the strain in his voice as he says, "When we're married."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all those who read this. Not sure when the next update will be but I'll try not to make it too long. For those who are interested in reading along with this, feel free to leave and kudos and perhaps a little comment. It's not mandatory of course but it will be appreciated. Thank you, Cece :)


End file.
